


What's Mine is Mine

by sksdwrld



Series: What Sorcery is This? [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Claiming, Come Marking, Knotting, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Self Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has to claim Merlin.</p><p>Maybe you didn't understand that.</p><p>He HAS to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine is Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



Arthur shouldn't have done that: shouldn't have let the Omega come on himself. The scent of it, salty and yes, sweet, like a holiday bread, now overshadowed Arthur's scent. He couldn't be sure why, but the facts were driving him mad. He had been around Omegas before and never had he felt such an all-consuming need to mark, claim, own.

He gripped the post of the bed tightly in his hands as he ground out, "Merlin, I think you should go."

"Go, sire?" Merlin drawled lazily, his hand still curled around his softening prick.

"Yes, go! If you don't, I fear I will become violent." Arthur was rarely so vociferous about his concerns, but he truly did not want to frighten his concubine any more than was necessary.

Merlin's eyes flickered over him in an assessing manor and then, an easy grin broke out on his face. Great. They almost were back to giggling. "Will you take me, your highness?"

Arthur's erection stood as a proud testament to the fact that he would. He nodded fervently.

"Will you....claim me, sire?" Merlin was but a breathy, evil temptation.

"If you don't flee!" Arthur said impatiently.

Merlin let his knobby knees fall apart. 

Arthur sucked in a breath and felt his fingers, suddenly slick with sweat, slip on the polished post. "MERLIN!" Arthur growled, at once angry and thrilled to have been disobeyed. And he was drawn to that place, the entrance to Merlin's molten core. It was slick and pink from Arthur's previous rough handling, but that was nothing compared to the fucked-open hole it was going to be after Arthur knotted him

"I am....yours to command, Sire." Merlin said, writhing against the bed clothes. Arthur wondered fleetingly if Merlin was as affected by their mere proximity as he was, but then he could have sworn that the Omega's eyes glinted gold before they closed.

Arthur fell on him, no longer capable of comporting himself in any manner befitting a civilized human, let alone a member of the royal court. Merlin's mouth begged to be plundered, his skin entreated assault with teeth and nails, and his body arched in supplication beneath Arthur's hands. Merlin's baiting remarks faded to invocations, whines, and finally, whimpers of needful desire.

Arthur's hips began to thrust, and like a rheumy beggar, Arthur's cock made its way by feel, inch by inch across Merlin's back end until it met with flesh that had more give than the rest. Merlin's roaming hands dug into Arthur's back in needless encouragement and he pushed, nay, battered his way in. Tight and hot and slick, each thrust wafting Merlin's scent...Arthur was going to claim that for his own too. Drench Merlin's insides with seed and bury his smell so far beneath Arthur's musk that there was nothing left to question. Yes, Arthur was going to steep Merlin in come and no one would dare to look at him let alone challenge Arthur's possession of the Omega.

A string of profanity escaped Arthur as he sped too quickly toward orgasm, his knot swelling and preventing him from pulling out of Merlin. It was too much and yet, not enough. He grabbed Merlin's legs, shoving them wider, higher, pinning Merlin's knees on the bed, on either side of Merlin's ridiculously large, bitable, lovely ears. It let Arthur force himself deeper still, drawing a strangled cry from his Omega, pinioned in half. Still, Arthur did not, could not stop. Not until the clutch of Merlin's canal gave way to rhythmic clenching and a viscous warmth bathed Arthur's sternum. Only then did he give one final thrust, before tumbling over into the abyss of orgasm.

Arthur's face pushed it's way into the juncture of Merlin's face and neck and he bit down on warm, salty skin just to contain the animalistic howl that threatened to escape him. Merlin jerked against him and Arthur's hips pulsed, his knot releasing another load of come. A coppery tang filled Arthur's mouth and where he might have otherwise felt horrified, now felt a keen sense of satisfaction. His body relaxed into the clutch of Merlin's thighs and the circlet of his arms. He licked and nuzzled that spot, the wound, his mark that he'd placed on the Omega.

This is mine, he thought. All of him is mine. The Kingdom shall be ours, and the world is at our fingertips.


End file.
